Sins of a Relationship
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He was their sin and there was nothing that could be done about that now. ChadxSharpay, ChadxRyan, SharpayxRyan. Warnings: Incest and Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters used in this piece of fiction as they belong to their respectful owners and creators.

**Notes**: This a bit different then what I normally do...and it's unbeta'd though I looked it over so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Keep in mind if you don't like slash or incest don't read cause there are plenty of hints of it in this.

* * *

**Sins of a Relationship**

Sharpay Evans is a beauty to behold. No one could deny that despite her Ice Queen persona. Many girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to have claim to her. Unfortunately for those guys, only one guy had claim to her-Chad Danforth. Chad was certainly a catch himself. With his large unruly palm-tree like hair, dark exotic looking skin and the popularity to round it off. He was the envy of male with many female admirers. It was a mystery how the two ended up together, let alone how they managed to actually mesh so well with one another. It only seemed like yesterday when the pair was disgusted with one another, and now they were giving Troy and Gabriella a run for their money as East High's cutest couple.

But under the sweet tasting kisses, loving looks and prettiness lurked an ugliness very few knew. While Troy and Gabriella prided themselves on their loyalty to one another, Chad and Sharpay prided themselves in lies and deception. They truly did care for each other. The feelings they shared was love. There was just something about that thrill of keeping their secrets from the other.

Beneath that soft looking curly brown puff of hair, Chad wasn't as dumb as he played himself to be. He was rather smart actually and did care for things outside the basketball realm. For example, his mother was the most important person in his life. Chad would be a lost cause if it weren't for her wise words and reassurance, even if she was a little crazed with her Phantom of the Opera obsession. The second woman in his life, Sharpay Evans, was also important. There was never any doubt that he loved her. He bought her gifts and praised her on a job well done like any good boyfriend would. She was forward and set him straight when she deemed that he was getting ahead of himself. The blonde bombshell was just as stubborn as he could be and that allowed him to remain constantly on his toes.

Those two women would forever be important details in his life but there was a third that he refused to share. Ryan Evans, the older twin of his girlfriend. To the outside world, Ryan and Chad seemed no more then best friends. Two boys laughing and exchanging words that many believed to revolve around the girl in both their lives. However, under the bouncy curly hair and fedora's the two boys where much more then that. They were lovers and hidden for obvious reasons - Chad's love for Sharpay and Ryan's want for all the gay jokes to end. Chad liked to believe he was able to come up with plenty of reasons on why he couldn't spend time with Sharpay when he preferred to spend his time with her brother. His mother was easy enough to fool with pleasantries Ryan often spoke and talk of projects the two needed to accomplish when in reality there were none.

As for Sharpay, she was much more then just a pink-clad Barbie doll that seemed too only be concerned with her own life. Well she did only concern herself with her own life and maybe that of ruining others but she was much more then that. She had ambition and to hell with those who managed to get in her way. Her aspiration to become a well-known actress was only matched with Chad's desire to become a professional basketball star. They were one in the same whether others knew it or not, and yet they were so different. Unlike Chad, Sharpay didn't have a loving mother or father. Oh they loved her, there was not denying that, they just happened to care for other things much more, those superficial things that always came and went as they pleased from ones life.

Instead she had a loving older brother who would do anything for her. If Sharpay were honest with others, she would claim there were times she loved her brother more then she loved her boyfriend. After all Ryan had been in her life since birth. He was her brother, father, best friend and most nights her secret lover. There was no doubt in Sharpay's mind that if it were not forbidden she'd be more open with the true nature of her relationship with her brother. Since it was frowned upon, Chad had entered the picture and things perked up. She continued to see the large haired basketball star as a ruse to throw others off any thoughts of the twins' relationship, not that Chad knew this. Sharpay just had never expected to actually fall for the dark skinned boy.

Finally there was Ryan, the third member in this unusual triangle. He was what many would call 'the other man'. Taking advantage of two people who were both in a relationship, it was just a bonus that the two people happened to belong to the other. The young man was much more devious then others gave him credit for. He was able to claim two things that he had wanted more then anything: his sister and her boyfriend.

For Chad he was something he was able to control. The dark haired teen had enough of being controlled by the female twin and Ryan was his escape from that. Chad was the one who took the first steps in the odd and secret relationship. He gave the kisses, be they soft or rough, and Ryan always accepted them. Ryan acted as the solution to Chad's problems when Chad no longer wanted to be Chad. Away from the watchful eyes of his peers who all expected great things from him, just like they expected of Troy. Away from being classified as the golden boy's shadow. With Ryan, Chad could always be something else.

To Sharpay, Ryan would always be her first. He was her only brother. He was her first true best friend. He had been her first dance partner. He was her first kiss. And he was her first lover, though Chad liked to claim this position Sharpay had never had the heart to tell him who was truly her first. Ryan had been there with her through everything and he was always there to warm her bed. He had the control in this relationship whether Sharpay had wanted to relinquish her power to him or not.

Ryan felt accomplished by his actions. He was the only one to know of the deception of the other. The lies they told to one another though he was pretty sure the other saw through the sugar coated words and knew the truth. They simply turned a blind eye content with the roles they played in each other's lives. Content with keeping him in their lives, whether they wanted it or not. He was their sin and there was nothing that could be done about that now.

**End**


End file.
